Después del Gran Hotel
by love.eat.write
Summary: Julio y Alicia huyen para empezar su vida juntos, mientras que el Gran Hotel queda en cuarentena... y despues tenemos imagenes que nos muestran que fue de su futuro. Pero, ¿Què paso en el medio? ¿Cómo llegaron Maite y Andrés a estar juntos? ¿Cómo se las arreglaron Julio y Alicia en su nueva vida? ¿Y Ángela en su nuevo papel? Este fanfic intenta relatar que paso en el medio.
1. El tren

_Esta es mi primera historia de Gran Hotel, y al primera de este sitio, asi que no se cuantas personas la leeran._

 _Basicamente la historia es una continuacion entre que termina la serie y que nos pasan las imagenes, mostrandonos que sucedio con el futuro de los personajes. Creo que hay muchas cosas que no se explican en el medio, ademas del echo de que no me parecio bien que Alicia quisiera dejar el hotel asi como si nada, teniendo en cuenta que Diego ya no era mas una amenaza. Sin embargo, la historia si va a respetar todo lo que sucedio y lo que muestran en las imagenes que va a suceder... esta historia es todo lo que paso en el medio de esos dos momentos._

 _Las parejas que se van a mostrar son: Julio/Alicia, Maite/Andrés, Sofia/Alfredo, Javier/Laura, Teresa/Samuel._

 _Por favor no duden en dejarme comentarios ante cualquier duda o consulta._

 _"Finalmente soy libre"_ Ese era el único pensamiento en la cabeza de Alicia mientras veía como cada vez el Gran Hotel se hacia mas y mas pequeño. Durante meses había estado soñando por este momento. El momento en el que ella y Julio podrían, por fin, huir y ser libres. El momento en el que ella ya no tendría que estar bajo el yugo de Diego.

Sin embargo, un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadía.

 _"Señorita Alicia! Que gusto volver a verla, la hemos extrañado mucho" Le había dicho hace casi ya dos años Angela, cuando ella volvía de cursar sus estudios en Madrid._

 _"Y yo a ustedes, Angela. Espero que esta vez sea por mucho tiempo" Habia sido su respuesta._

Dos años... casi una eternidad.

Y es que en aquel momento, mientras ella había estado alejada de su casa por casi otros dos años, estudiando en Madrid, no había nada mas que quisiera que volver a Cantaloa, a su casa, al Gran Hotel.

Todos siempre asumieron que criarse en un Hotel debía de ser algo difícil... mucha gente entrando y saliendo, mucho movimiento para alguien tan pequeño. Pero justamente, pero ella, nunca lo fue.

Los cientos de cuartos y pisos hacían que Alicia se sintiera como en un laberinto. El jardín, que ella ayudaba tanto a su padre (y al servicio) a mantenerlo, de niña le había parecido una selva. Cada nuevo invitado que traía niños, era un amigo mas en su vida. Y el servicio... cuando ella estaba con ellos, era cuando se podía olvidar de quien era. "La señorita Alicia",la hija de los dueños del Gran Hotel... se podía olvidar que no debía de manchar sus faldas con verdín o que no debía comer con las manos.

Pero todo eso le duro muy poco.

Fue por eso que pensó que yéndose a estudiar a Madrid, lejos de su estricta madre, podría volver a sentir esa libertad... solo para encontrarse mas apretada que nunca. En la Universidad Central de Madrid no la dejaban tomar cursos aparte de los que su madre había avisado que podía tomar. Solo la dejaban estudiar español, lenguas extranjeras, música, algo de historia, corte y confección, literatura. Todos su intentos por cursar materias como biología, medicina, derecho y otras habían resultado en vano. El director de la universidad siempre le decía lo mismo "Lo sentimos mucho, Señorita Alarcon,pero sus padres no permiten que usted curse estas materias"

 _Sus padres_... ella sabia que su padre nunca le habría prohibido estudiar algo. Era su madre la que creía que conocimiento de mas la haría menos propensa a conseguir marido. _Conseguir marido_... su único propósito en esta vida.

Alicia siempre había querido viajar, instruirse. Pero eso se le fue negado desde niña. Su hermano podía viajar, el podía aprender a manejar el hotel junto a su padre. Pero a ella se le estaba negado, porque había nacido mujer.

Fue ahí cuando conoció a Maite.. Maite, tan diferente a ella. Sus padres tenían otra concepción de lo que querían para la vida de su hija. Ellos eran comerciantes, y tenían dinero de sobra. Un buen marido nunca le faltaría a su hija (en caso de que ella quisiera tenerlo) así que por que no dejar que su hija mayor se instruyera?

Maite sabia que conseguir trabajo como abogada se le seria muy complicado, pero ya la emoción de poder cursar una carrera destinada únicamente a hombres, de ver la cara de todos cuando ella entraba en aula... hacia que valga la pena. O eso le contó ella a Alicia.

"Alicia, mi amor, ¿te encuentras bien?" La voz de Julio saca a Alicia de sus pensamientos. Su voz... levanta la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos color café, esos ojos que desde que los vio por primera vez la dejaron ciega. Esos ojos, esa voz tan profundos, tan únicos.

Alicia le sonríe.

"Si, por supuesto" Mira a la mano de Julio. En ella hay dos pasajes para Blancaró, tercera clase.

No era la tercera clase lo que le preocupaba... Alicia ya había asumido que muchas de las cosas que ella estaba acostumbrada en su vida no serian igual, y no le importaba. Podría adaptarse a este estilo de vida, a no tener servidumbre ni las comodidades con las que antes contaba.

No, lo que le llamaba la atención era el destino. Cuando había intentado huir la vez anterior, iban a ir a Santander, donde Maite tenia una casa de la cual les había dejado las llaves. Entonces, porque esta vez sacaron pasajes al pueblo natal de Julio?

"¿Blancaró?" Le pregunta Alicia a Julio, sorprendida, "¿Iremos a tu casa?"Julio la mira

"Si... bueno... no he visto a mis padres en mucho tiempo. Les dije que vine a quedarme por unos días, a buscar a... a Cristina" Todavía dice su nombre con dolor. La muerte de su hermana todavía le causa dolor, "Y me quede por mas de dos años. Ademas, hay algunas cosas ahí que me gustaría buscar y creo que mis padres deberían de conocer a mi novia" Termina diciendo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Alicia también sonrió.

Ser la novia de Julio... poder, por una vez y todas, blanquear su situación. Le gusta esa idea.

"Si, me parece bien" Le responde "Es solo que... no me imagine conocer a tu madre tan pronto" Le dice ella, nerviosa. Julio se rie.

"Tranquila Alicia, que tu suegra no puede ser peor que la mía" Esta vez es Alicia la que ríe.

"Calla, que fue ella quien termino salvándote la vida"

"Ultimo llamado a Blancaro" Dice el guarda, "Ultimo llamado a Blancaro"

Alicia y Julio se miran, sonriendo. Es acá donde van a empezar... acá empieza su vida juntos. Avanzan hasta el tren, donde pasan los boletos y se suben. Van de la mano, besándose, y Alicia puede sentir la mirada recriminadora que todos le dan. Pero pocos le importa. _Seré libre._

Se sientan, Alicia al lado de la ventana, y por ella puede ver, arriba de todo y muy a lo lejos, casi diminutamente el Gran Hotel. A estar construido sobre una colonia es imposible no ver el Gran Hotel.

"Tranquila amor mio, algún día volveremos" Le dice Julio. Alicia lo mira, sorprendida.

"Pero... creí que tu nunca ibas a querer volver... que este lugar te trae solo malos recuerdos..."

Julio la mira, entre pensativo y enamorado

"Y lo es... pero para ti no siempre fue así. El Gran Hotel alguna vez fue tu hogar, donde jugabas junto a tus hermanos, donde podías hablar con tu padre, donde hasta recibías cariños de tu madre. No fue siempre el lugar donde debiste soportar los maltratos de Diego, o Adrian... y si algún día quieres volver, a verlos a todos ellos... esta es tu casa, jamas te impediré volver" Alicia se queda mirándolo, asombrada. Julio jamas dejaría de sorprenderla.

"Los hijos debemos volar del nido de nuestros padres" Continua Julio, "Tampoco pretendo que nos quedemos en Blancaro, podemos ir a donde tu desees amor mio. Santander, Madrid, algún lugar mas al sur.. otro país incluso si así lo deseas. Pero siempre podemos volver a su casa, a las que alguna vez fueron nuestras casas"

Si, definitivamente este hombre nunca dejara de sorprenderla. Por que es eso, lo que Alicia piensa cuando piensa en el Gran Hotel. Estos ultimos dos años lo único que la ayudo a poder vivir ahí fue Julio, fue el saber que el seguía ahí. Pero no fue así siempre. No fue asi cuando ella se pasaba horas jugando en los estanques junto a Sofia, Javier o incluso Andrès. O cuando se escabullía en la biblioteca del Gran Hotel,o en la cama de sus padres de noche.

El tren arranca, y esta vez Alicia saber que nadie vendrá a bajarlos del mismo. El Gran Hotel termina por desaparecer, pero ahora Alicia sabe que no sera un adiós, sino un hasta pronto.


	2. Blancaró

Segundo capítulo de la continuación de Gran Hotel. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, follows, y la cantidad de visitas!

* * *

 **ALICIA**

"Estación Blancaró, Estación Blancaró" El grito del guarda hizo despertar a Alicia. Hacia ya casi veinte horas que venían viajando, atravesando medio país para llegar al pueblo natal de Julio. Los asientos de madera eran tan duros, que por momentos se le había complicado dormir, pero no reemplazaría esa sensación por nada en el mundo. La sensación de saber que esta noche no volvería a compartir cama con un hombre que le daba rechazo, que le parecía repulsivo. La sensación de saber que no tendría que inventarse otra excusa sobre por que no quería hacer el amor con él, sobre por que no quería entregarle lo que por "derecho le correspondía"

A partir de ahora, podría compartir una cama, cual fuera, con el hombre que ella amaba. Y podría hacer el amor con esa persona cuantas veces quisiera, o no quisiera, sin tener que soportar reproches, sin tener que imaginarse a otro en su mente para no ponerse a llorar cada vez que su esposo la tocara. Esa sensación era inigualable.

"Alicia, ya llegamos" Le dice Julio. Ella le mira y sonríe, pero el nerviosismo es palpable en su cara.

A veces, en los escasos momentos de relajación que Julio y Alicia tenían, cuando podían escaparse al cuarto de el y tirarse en la cama, o cuando se escapaban a la "suite nupcial" como Julio llamaba al cuarto oculto, se contaban cosas de como había sido su vida.

Ella le contaba de como fue crecer en el hotel, de como Lady siempre le traía dulces escondidos que su madre no le dejaba comer, de las cientos de excursiones que ella y Andrés hacían a los estanques, y de como luego Ángela y su madre los retaban por tener todas las ropas manchadas... también le contó como cuando Alicia empezó a tener unos 10 años su madre le prohibió seguir jugando con Andrés, diciéndole que el era un criado y ella una Señorita, y ellos no podían jugar juntos. Alicia también le contó como lloro durante semanas, sintiendo que había perdido a su mejor amigo...

Le contó sobre la vez que cubrió a su hermano Javier, que se había dejado la puerta de las caballerizas abiertas, y de como su madre la castigo durante un mes. Sobre como fue presentación en sociedad, de lo bello que fue bailar con su padre, uno de los mejores recuerdos que conserva de ese hombre que para ella había sido siempre bueno y cariñoso...

Pero también Julio le contaba cosas. Le contó que sus padres, Isabella y Tomás. Su madre era costurera, y su padre era Herrero. Siempre lucharon para que a el y a su hermana no les faltara nada, o al menos todo lo que podían darles. Insistieron para que sus hijos vayan a la escuela.

A Cristina siempre le había encantado ir a la escuela, aprender y formarse. Pensaron que, algún día, con mucha suerte, podrían ayudar a su hija para que esta fuera maestra, pero eso no fue posible. Cuando Cristina estaba terminando el colegio, su padre se enfermó gravemente, y todo el dinero que tenían ahorrado para su hija fue a parar en medicamentos y tratamientos. Fue por eso que Cristina decidió empezar a trabajar en las casas de los grandes señores de Blancaró, como doncella, y luego terminó yendo al Gran Hotel, una oportunidad que todos vieron como única en su familia.

Julio, por su lado, siempre fue un rebelde. Odiaba ir al colegio, le parecía una perdida de tiempo, y le gustaba mucho mas estar con su padre en la Herrería, aprendiendo el oficio, o con sus amigos en la calle. Fue en la calle, justamente, donde aprendió la extraordinaria fuerza que tenia a pesar de ser de contextura tan pequeña.

Cuando su madre se enteró de las peleas en las cuales se metía su hijo, lo castigo por mas de un mes. Sin embargo, fue su padre quien le enseño a pelear mejor. "Si vas a pelear, al menos gana" le dijo. Eso también le trajo muchas peleas a su padre con su madre.

Luego, llego Cecilia. Esa mujer de clase alta, culta y siempre hermosa, a la cual el conoció en el centro comercial local. No tardó mucho en enamorarse de ella, tan distinta a el. En cierta forma, se enamoró de ella como se enamoró de Alicia... solo que Cecilia no era Alicia.

Cecilia lo manipulaba, y lo convenció de que para que estuvieran juntos, necesitaban dinero para así poder huir. Y que ese dinero lo podían encontrar en las casas de la gente pudiente de Blancaró. Y, por supuesto, el lo hizo. Le robo a cada una de esas personas, hasta que en una lo atraparon... en la que Cecilia lo denuncio. Y fue preso.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo preso siguió locamente enamorado de Cecilia. Nadie podía sacarle la idea de la cabeza que ella lo amaba, y que no había intentado incriminarlo. En la cárcel se metió en miles de peleas, y para cuando salió, Cecilia ya no estaba.

Luego de eso, su vida fue de peor en peor. No quiso saber nada con las mujeres (o al menos en un sentido romántico) y, si bien seguía ayudando a su padre en la herrería, sus noches las ocupaban peleas en tabernas. Era la única forma que tenia de olvidar lo que le había pasado con, quien el creía, era el gran amor de su vida.

No fue hasta que su hermana se marchara a Cantaloa, y Julio tuviese que pasar a ser el sostén principal de su familia, y el apoyo moral de su madre, que todo se calmó un poco. El se tranquilizo, se hizo cargo casi completamente de la Herrería, y hasta empezó a fantasear que en un futuro podría estudiar, ir a la universidad. Le habría gustado poder estudiar Crimen, entrar en la policía. Siempre le había llamado la atención el buscar pistas, el resolver misterios.

Pero luego Cristina dejo de mandarle cartas, y el no vio mas salida que viajar hasta Cantaloa a ver que había sucedido.

"¿Y que haremos ahora?" Le pregunta Alicia a Julio, "Directamente aparecemos en tu casa y le dices a tu madre: "Esta es Alicia Alarcón, mi... ¿novia?" Julio se ríe.

" En realidad... si, eso tenia pensado hacer" Le responde, "Aunque lo único... yo no le he comentado a mi madre que era el amante de la hija de los dueños del Gran Hotel, creo que seria prudente si, por ahora, no dices que te apellidas Alarcón. Ese apellido es inconfundible"

Alicia resopla.

"Julio..." Empieza, pero el la detiene

"Durante meses me hice llamar de una forma que no era para ocultar mi parentesco con Cristina, un tiempo no te hará mal" Le responde Julio, "¿Por favor?" Alicia lo mira de reojo, y asiente.

"¿Quién le diremos que soy?"Pregunta.

"Pues... puedes usar el apellido que yo lleve durante dos años. Alicia Espinoza, una de las doncellas del Gran Hotel. Les diremos a mis padres que vinimos para que los conozcas" Alicia lo mira, un poco sonriente.

"¿Espinoza? ¿De verdad?" Le dice. Tantas veces pensó en llevar ese apellido... y no el de Murquía... "Pero espera... ¿una doncella? ¿Parezco una doncella?"

"Pues la verdad que no" Le responde Julio. ¿Cómo es que no pensaron en eso durante las veinte horas de viaje?, "Digamos lo siguiente: eres Alicia Cernuda, hermana de Andrés Cernuda, que al menos no es mentira, e hija de la gobernanta del Gran Hotel. Eres una doncella, y vistes vestidos tan hermosos porque son los que las Alarcón te han dado a través de los años. Después de todo, te criaste con ellas. Pero ahora nos hemos enamorado y decidimos venir a que mis padres te conozcan, a que conozcan a mi futura prometida" Termina Julio. Alicia ríe, por la invención de Julio... y también por una palabra... futura prometida.

Sabia que ahora que Diego estaba probablemente muerto ellos eran libres de lo que quisieran... entre otras cosas casarse. Y no podía esperar a que llegase.

"Vale, me cierra" Le responde ella.

Durante todo el tiempo que Alicia había fantaseado con poder liberarse de Diego, con poder estar definitivamente con Julio, que nunca se había planteado como continuarían sus vidas después de eso.

Supuso que ahora estaba por descubrirlo. Así es como se ponen en marcha, pasan los controles en el tren y emprenden su camino. Alicia nota que la gente los mira raro, y no es por poca cosa: Van de la mano, como si nunca mas quisieran soltarse, y claramente no vienen del mismo lugar, de la misma clase. Ella, tan bien vestida, con el peinado perfectamente armado (aunque ya no tan perfecto después de las horas de tren), con su maleta bordada y decorada en plata. El, con su viejo y arruinado traje, el cual le paso su padre, con su bolso hecho de una sabana alrededor de su cuerpo. No es novedad que la gente los mirara, que rumoreara.

Blancaró se parece, en mucho, al pueblo de Cantaloa. Alicia pronto puede ver donde esta la escuela, la sala de primeros auxilios, la comisaria, la iglesia, la plaza. Es todo muy parecido... salvo que en este pueblo no se escucha el mar a lo lejos, ni tampoco se ve la imponente figura del Gran Hotel. Sin embargo, si se puede ver bellas casas, mansiones. Esto es lo único de este pueblo que tanto Alicia como Julio conocen: la gente adinerada que vive en Blancaro.

Julio, por que entro a robar a casi todas esas casas, siguiendo las directivas de Cecilia. Alicia, por que muchas veces recibió en el Gran Hotel a los dueños de las mismas. Se rió, de solo imaginarse que ahora que había abandonado su estatus social y caminaba de la mano de un muchacho de clase social baja, seguramente ni siquiera la recibirían.

La casa de Julio quedaba en la parte de atrás del pueblo, junto a muchas otras casas similares a su lado. Alicia no podía diferenciar una de otra: para ella eran todas iguales. A medida que se iban metiendo mas y mas en ese barrio, notaba mas la mirada de la gente sobre ella, pero tambien muchos miraban a Julio. Algunos con malos ojos, otros como extrañados.

Julio rechina sus dientes.

"No se si fue tan buena idea venir aquí" Dice, en voz baja. Alicia lo mira, extrañada.

"¿Por que dices eso, amor mio?" Le responde, notando como mas la gente los mira. Julio detiene el paso, mira a su alrededor y le agarra la mano. La guía a un pequeño espacio entre dos casas. Julio mira nervioso a su alrededor, luego suspira, y levanta su mirada hacia Alicia.

"Todos en este pueblo me conocen. Todos saben quien soy, y que fue lo que hice. A quienes robé, a quienes..." Alicia lo detiene, poniendo su mano en su cara. A ella le fue muy dificil aceptar el pasado que Julio llevaba consigo. Su pasado con Cecilia, su pasado de ladron.

"Lo se" es la unica respuesta que ella puede ofrecerle. En varias ocaciones ya habian hablado de esto.

Julio le había contado que el no tenia intenciones de quedarse en Blancaró. Ir a buscar a Cristina fue la excusa, pero la verdad era que luego de ver que su hermana estaba bien, pensaba irse a vivir a otro lado. Santander, Madrid. El norte o el sur, que mas daba. Algún lugar donde pudiera alejarse de lo que habia hecho, de su pasado. Donde pudiera alejarse de Cecilia, de todos los recuerdos que Blancaró le traían.

"¿Por qué has querido regresar?" Le pregunta Alicia. Julio suspira, toma sus manos entre las suyas.

"Quería hablar con mis padres, una ultima vez. Buscar las pocas cosas que deje en mi casa: mis afectos personales, ropa, y los ahorros que tengo guardados y no me lleve a Cantaloa. Y que ellos te conozcan" Le responde. Alicia asiente.

"Entonces hagamos eso" Le dice. Ahora es Julio quien le da la razón. Alicia levanta la mirada a los ojos avellana de Julio, "Y luego, nos marchamos". Le dice, firmemente.

Ya habían estado hablando de donde podían empezar a formar un hogar. Por ahora, Maite les había dado las llaves de su casa de descanso en La Curuña, Galicia. Era un lugar apartado, muy diferente de lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados. Era la parte de España mas rural, mas campestre... y tal vez por eso mismo la mejor para poder volver a empezar. Allí seguramente no muchos conocerán el apellido Alarcón, ni lo que el Gran Hotel significa. Habia una universidad, donde Alicia podría continuar sus estudios y recibirse de Maestra, el cual había sido su sueño, un sueño que nunca se le fue permitido. Julio también podría pensar en algo en lo que desarrollarse.

Al tener la mayoría de edad, todos los miembros de la familia Alarcon eran otorgados con una asignación mensual. En el caso de las mujeres Alarcón, al casarse, el dinero iba a sus maridos, como parte complementaria de la dote. Diego había hecho uso de este dinero durante el año y medio que duro su matrimonio pero ahora, que Diego Murquia (o Adrian Vera Celande) estaba muerto, el mismo iba a ir a pasar a la cuenta de Alicia. Y con este dinero podrían sobrevivir por un buen tiempo, hasta que encontraran los dos su rumbo y pudieran empezar una nueva vida.

Juntos se dirigen y siguen caminando, bajo la mirada de la gente que pasa, hacia una casa un poco mas apartada del pueblo. Es una vieja casona antigua, de dos pisos y con dos partes bien divididas.

"La planta de abajo es el taller, y arriba es donde vivíamos" Le dice Julio a Alicia, al verla observar la casa, "Cuando mi padre salio de la operación, y como no podía moverse, improvisamos un cuarto para el y mi madre en la planta de abajo"

Alicia estaba muerta de miedo. No sabia como iban a reaccionar los padres de Julio al verla, al verlo a el después de tanto tiempo. ¿Le abría hablado de ella en sus cartas? ¿La reconocería de alguna foto en el periódico?

Julio toco la puerta de abajo. Nada ocurrió. Extrañado, vuelve a tocar.

"Ya voy, ya voy!" Se escucha a una mujer gritar desde arriba. Julio sonríe, y por su sonrisa Alicia asume que es la voz de su madre. De repente, se escucha el sonido de trabas y cerrojos. La puertas se abre con un ruido horrible, y sale una mujer de tes morena clara, ojos avellana como los de Julio y pelo marrón, recogido.

* * *

Como siempre, muchas gracias por haber leído, y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!

Saludos!


End file.
